<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because I Love You by ElectricRituals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153422">Because I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals'>ElectricRituals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Protective Lambert, feeling declarations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lambert steps in to help Aiden on a job, Aiden just wants to know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy, this is from a prompt sent to me on tumblr, I'm @electricrituals if you want to stop by!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden stormed into his room at the inn, furious, “Lambert, I had it!”</p><p>Lambert didn’t look up from where he was cleaning his silver sword, “It didn’t look like it. Looked like you were getting your ass kicked.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to protect me.” Aiden hissed, he was more than capable of doing his job and he doesn’t need some self-righteous wolf acting like he isn’t.</p><p>Lambert snorted, still not looking at Aiden, “Well you didn’t seem to be doing a very good job-”</p><p>“Why did you jump in, Lambert? You know I had it-”</p><p>“You didn’t have anything!” Lambert stood up abruptly, crossing the room to where Aiden was standing.</p><p>Aiden stabbed a finger into Lambert’s chest as he argued back, “I’ve fought kikimoras a million times and you-”</p><p>“Maybe you need to-”</p><p>“Just tell me why you did it!” Aiden finally yelled, anger flowing through him.</p><p>Lambert snarled, “Because I’m in love with you, okay!”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I’m fucking in love with you and the idea of you getting hurt is… well… I don’t like it.”</p><p>“Oh.” Aiden’s eyes grew wide as he stood chest to chest with Lambert, staring into his eyes.</p><p>Aiden smirked, reaching up to touch Lambert’s face, “Well, I love you too, idiot.” and pulled him in for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>